Seeing Them Again
by Xaika
Summary: The Arisato twins are back from being the Great Seals and going through a normal life...or are they going to face a new ordeal and make new friends?
1. Being back

Author's note: CAUTION! THIS STORY IS RANDOMLY MADE! I'm not that good with stories so I think this story is gonna be lame. P.S I took out Aigis from the story for no reason (sorry for the Aigis fans) and please R&R :)

Seeing Them Again

It was dark, there's a golden gate...and two statues in front of it. They were the Arisato twins. They had been the Great Seals for 5 years now. Their not dead of course, they simply sealed their souls along with Nyx. The twins miss their friends so much especially their lovers. For Minato, her lover was Yukari and for Minako, it was Akihiko. When suddenly, Nyx' voice rang in their minds.

"Do you wish to see them again?"

"We do..." said Minato "...but we must prevent the Fall from coming to our world" he continued

"I can make you see them again..." as they heard those words, the twins were shocked.

"R-Really?" asked Minako in confusion

"Yes, you must sacrifice your personas as the Seals in exchange for your existences in your world..." they could'nt believe it. They could finally see them again.  
They both agreed and soon, white glow emmitted from their bodies and they were free, free from being the Great Seals. The statues were soon in a from of their personas,  
Orpheus and Thanathos. They glanced upon their personas for one more time before they left to their world. As soon as they stepped out, they saw that much has changed over these five years.

"Onii-san should we go at the old dormitory?" asked Minako to her older brother. Minato did'nt reply but gave a single nod. It was 7pm so They guessed that there would be people at the old dorm. The two headed out.

*Meanwhile, at the dormitory*

People had gathered around in the lounge, they were their friends. They had been talking about nothing in particular when Yukari had remembered when the Arisato twins had still be here. She remembered the times that they were still together and the times she had with Minato.

"It sure is different without them here..." she said. The others remembered about them too. The day that they when they had to leave them and be the Great Seals. Just then, Akihiko remembered when he held Minako in his arms in graduation day. Eventually they heard a konck on the door.

"I'll go get it" said Yukari. She was in shock, Junpei came over to see what's going on but he was shocked too until everyone came over and just couldn't believe their eyes. They're back...


	2. Exciting Trip

(Author's Note): So, How'd you guys like my first chapter? Anyways I forgot to put the pairings so here - (MinatoxYukari), (MinakoxAkihiko)...hope you guys like it!

~DISCLAIMERS: I do NOT own p3p, ok?

BTW, I know I had wrong grammars and stuff and I might have some at this chapter so please forgive me about that...

On to the story!

There were silence that filled the room when the twins were too happy to keep quiet.

"Yo!" said Minako happily.

"We're back!" said Minato. The others just stared at them as if they were nothing. They kept quiet with their eyes wide open and jaw-dropped.

"Alright! this is soo awkward that I'm just gonna wait outside." said Minako but when she turned aorund to leave, someone hugged her, it was Akihiko, her lover.

"Minako! you're back, with us...with me..." he said with tears falling down his eyes and Minako couldn't help but blush a bit. Soon after, Yukari hugged Minato.

"We were so worried! We thought we were never going to see you again but came back..." before she could realize it, tears of happiness came from her eyes. Soon, everyone else started crying tears of joy. The twins went in and so did the others. They all sat down in the lounge and talked.

"How were you realeased from being the Great Seals, Minato?" asked Yukari who was sitting next to him holding his hand.

"Nyx told us we could be free if we sacrifice our personas, our personas are still a part of us so it was possible" answered Minato. This was too good to be true. Everyone kept quiet asking themselves 'How is this possible?', 'Why weren't they freed before?'.

"Ummm...I'm gonna go see the town for a while, it's been so long..." said Minako who was breaking the silence.

"I'll go with you, Minako" said Akihiko.

"Ok, Aki" she replied with a cheery smile on her face which Akihiko loved one thing about her. The two left the dorm walking around town.

"Hey Aki, is Hagakure still there? I haven't been there for a while." asked Minako.

"Yea, it's my treat" he replied with a smile on his face.

"Yey! Let's go!" she then took his hand and dashed to Hagakure. Suddenly, Minako tripped on something but luckily Akihiko grabbed her wrist to avoid her from falling.  
He pulled her close to him giving her a small hug. Minako pushed away a bit and blushed from embarrassement.

"You should be careful out there" he chuckled. Minako Lightened up a bit.

"You know me! clumsy as always!" she said happily with her tounge sticking out. The couple spent their day together walking around town while chatting. They stopped over at Chagall Cafe for some coffee. While waiting they were talking. They were sitting next to each other so they could have an easier way to talk.

"Minako...I missed you so much..." said Akihiko who then rubbed her cheeck a little making Minako blush.

"I missed you too... I thought me and nii-san would be Seals forever...but now-..." her sentence was cut when Akihiko suddenly kissed her. Then, he pulled back. And the two spent their day together.

*Meanwhile, at the dorms*

Minato and Yukari had just been on the lounge talking about how much they missed each other during those past 5 years.

"Minato, what was it like being the 'Great Seal'?" asked Yukari. He felt like he was being interviewed or something. To be honest, he didn't want to talk about being the Great Seal anymore, he realised that it brought pain to him and to his sister, Minako and it brought pain to their friends as well. But if his girlfriend wants to know, then he guess that it dosen't hurt to mention it once in a while, right?

"Nothing. Me and Minako weren't breathing nor living, we were simply there guarding Nyx." said Minato. Yukari's eyes teared up a bit then she suddenly hugged Minato and he hugged her back. Yukari started to cry softly when Minato patted her back while comforting her. She pulled back from the hug and started talking.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry so sudden... I guess I just got so happy you're here again..." said Yukari.

"Don't worry...I'll be with you always..." said Minato softly. Just then, Minako and Akihiko had arrived at the dorms. They saw Minato and Yukari at the lounge but thought that it would be best to leave them alone. Soon after, Mitsuru came in to the dorm. And called everyone to the lounge. Junpei was the first to speak.

"So senpai, you called us to have a party right? Now that the twins are back, we could all have some fun!" said Junpei.

"Haha, well, it seems that you've got your guess right, Iori" chuckled Mitsuru.

"And to make it more interesting, let's have the celebration on Yakushima. How bout it everyone?" continued Mitsuru.

"Woah... For real? Woohoo! Just like old times!" said Junpei who was really and obviously excited for the trip.

"Haha, a beach party, huh?" this should be fun." said Minako.

"Dude, just by thinking of it, IT WILL BE AWESOME!" exclaimed Junpei in excitement.

"I-I have to go somwhere..." said Fuuka nervously. She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her left sleeve. It was Yukari.

"You're going to buy a swimsuit, huh Fuuka?" she asked whith a smirk on her face. Fuuka's face had a tint of pink dust scattered on her face whie she gave a nod.

"Well, I'm coming with you then!" said Yukari outloud. Everyone giggled as they left, all excited for their trip to Yakushima, especially Junpei who was really looking forward to see some beach babes. The trip wil be at March 15 and today's just the 7 just 8 days to go!

(Author's note): Yo! did you guys like this chapter? please review my story! I decided to make this chapter a 'little' longer but i still think that this chapter is so short... poor me... anyways there's gonna be lot's of drama in this story so hope you guys don't hate it!


	3. A weird way of having fun

**(Author's note): Hey! I thank you guys for reading my story, hope it dosen't bore you. I really got nothing to say anything else but this soo... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN P3P**

Today was March 14, tomorrow, they'll be celebrating a party in Yakushima. Everyone packed their stuff by today. Everyone gathered in the lounge, talking about their trip tomorrow.

"HAHA! This is totally cool! I've already packed my stuff for tomorrow since yesterday!" said Junpei excitedly.

"No one needs to know when you packed, Stupei!" said Yukari who was obviously annoyed with Junpei.

"This really is gonna be like old times, huh?" asked Minako quitely with a smile lit up. Akihiko held her hand and hugged her close.

"Yup, but this time, I'll be with you always..." whispered Akihiko softly into Minako's right ear. Everyone saw them being in love right now. Minato glared at Akihiko a bit, thinking something like 'If you hurt my sister, I'm gonna kill you!'. After that, Junpei spoke again.

"Haha! senpai and Mina-tan are getting fluffy again! Just like before!" chucked Junpei.

"Shut up, Stupei!" said Yukari. Minato held Yukari's hand and pulled her close to sit next to him. Yukari had tint of red right on her face. Junpei just stood there, watching all the drama and chuckled a bit.

"Hehe...this is soo cool! I better get a photo of this..." said Junpei quietly. Without hesistating, Junpei got his phone and wanted a picture, when he noticed Yukari wasn't with Minato anymore. He shivered and turned around, finding Yukari glaring at him like he's a murdurer or something. Junpei gulped.

"You weren't going to take a picture now, were you?" asked Yukari in a very serious voice.

"I-I...uhhh...ummm...no...?" said Junpei, shivering. Everyone in the lounge laughed, seeing Junpei being beaten up by Yukari. Time pass by as the day moves on.

***March 15***

Today's the day they shall have their trip to Yakushima. The Arisato twins had been longing to enjoy with their friends again. They were all too excited about that.  
They went in on Mitsuru's boat and head towards Yakushima. They were enjoying the view of the sea when they saw their destination. Everyone excitedly went off the boat and went towards the Kirijo vacation home.

"WOOHOO! I FEEL SO ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" said Junpei...typical Junpei... The Arsiato twins were with their lovers holding their hands.

"Hey! wanna go to the beach now?" asked Junpei in the direction of everyone. Yukari spoke up first.

"Haha, just like before, LET ME GET CHANGED FIRST!" shouted Yukari. The girls went into the changing rooms and so did the boys. After they changed the went to the beach and again, the boys came in first. Thankfully, Akihiko did not wear speedos today, what a relief... Not long after, Yukari and Minako came to the beach ahead of the other girls, talking.

"I am soo happy that we're all together again." said Yukari in happiness.

"I know, but I kinda have this question in my head ever since me and onii-san were realeased from being the Seals." said Minako.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked Yukari

"Why didn't Nyx let us go before? Why did it have to wait for five years?" said Minako looking down to her toes. Both were silent until they were at the beach. The boys were talking to each other but it was more like whispering than talking. Minato and Akihiko slightly blushed seeing their girlfriends in their swimsuits. Minako and Yukari caught them blushing and soon, they started to blush too. They went towards the boys with a slight blush on their faces. Junpei was the first to speak up.

"Hey! It's Mina-tan and Yuka-tan! And just look at their cute outfits! It would really take confidence to pull that up!" shouted Junpei. Those words only made Minato,  
Akihiko, Yukari and Minako blush even more. Of course, someone had to speak up.

"It's about time you guys got here." said Akihiko.

"We were just about to make a dive, wanna come with us?" asked Minato.

"No thanks" they both said in unison. "We'll wait for the others." said Minako cheerfully. The boys just nodded and dived right in. Like before, the water was cold.  
Eventually, the others arrived when the boys jumped into the water. Everyone was having fun, it would be a shame if this moment had stopped. Minato came out of the water, freezing, Yukari gave with a towel and hugged him for extra warmth. Akihiko and Junpei were also done and came out of the water. Minako gave Akihiko a towel and Junpei had to get his own. They were all dried up after, all were dressed up in their regular clothes. Most of them stayed at the vacation home because they were tired.  
Minako and Akihiko walked in the forest, holding hands, talking about anything they want. It would be bad is someone had ruined this moment for them. They sat down near a cliff and continued to talk while watching the sun setting.

"Aki... what if I never came back?" asked Minako softly.

"Then I would look for you for the rest of my life..." he replied. The two spent their day talking and soon, went back to the vacation home.

***Meanwhile, back at the vacation home***

Minato was in the lounge with Yukari watching a movie and at the same time, giving opinions to the movie.

"This movie is quite interesting..." said Minato.

"But it is weird that a guy jumps off a cliff just to have some fun." said Yukari. Minato just chuckled but Yukari did not noticed it.

***Next day***

Everyone went to beach again and dived in. As soon as they were done, Minato and Minako talked along in the forest. Their friends were still at the beach minding their own business. Minato and Minato were at the end of their trail as they stopped at the cliff near by.  
"Nii-san, remember when we were young, we used to jump off cliffs like this one?" said Minako.

"Yeah... We used to do it for fun and maybe find some pearls or oysters." said Minato.

"Nii-san! wanna do it right now?" asked Minako. She noticed certain people down at the beach. They could see their friends. Not minding that she wanted to jump off the cliff! Minato nodded and both came closer to the egde, getting ready to jump.

***Meanwhile, at the beach***

"Hey Fuuka, did you see the twins just now?" asked Yukari in concern. Akihiko overheard and realized that Minako wasn't there nor is Minato.

"No, I haven't" answered Minato. Everyone was now looking for them but did not happen to see them. Junpei found a cliff near by when they were still at the beach. He noticed some people up there when he realized that those persons were the Arisato twins.

"Oi! Look up there! What are they doing up there!" yelled Junpei.

"A-Are they going to jump?" asked Fuuka nervously. Everyone was shouting, telling them to not jump. Unfortunately, their voices wasn't close enough for the twins to hear it. Soon, they jumped. Everyone rushed jumped into the water hoping to find them alive. They searched and searched but could not find them. They found two figures at the shore staring at them. It was them, both had gave them a weird stare.

"What are you guys looking for?" said Minako. Akihiko rushed up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Why did you guys do that! We could've lose you two again!" yelled Akihiko.

"What? You mean jump off a cliff?" asked Minato calmly. Everyone gave a loud 'YES!' that it almost peirced the twins' ears. Minako chuckled a bit.

"Haha! We've been doing that since childhood!" said Minako happily. Everyone stared at them weirdly, giving them a cold glare...

**(Author's note): hey! did you guys like this chapter? I hope so! I'm really trying hard to make this story really dramatic, but I have no idea if I'm hitting that goal.**  
**Please review and tell me what you think of the story! ^o^ See ya guys in the next chapter! ~Xaika**


	4. Never to do that again

**(Author's note): WARNING! THIS STORY IS REALLY WEIRD AND DOES NOT REALLY HAVE DETAILED PARTS SO DEAL WITH IT, ok? I'd like to say thanks to LilLaoRyo704 and Tashtastic for reviewing my story. Before we go on, I'd like to say that I know I have some typical errors but please do not mind those because I never bothered to check my stories for those kinds of stuff. Reminder: this is a story of how their lives eased up a bit, ok? And now! on to the story...**

***At the beach***

Everyone is still giving the twins a weird glare. Feeling uncomfortable, Minako spoke up.

"Oh come on! It's not THAT bad, right?" shouted Minako. Minato gave a quick nod before they could respond.

"Yea! Minako's right! We've done it before and we did it again! but so what?" said Minato. Minako stared at Minato for some reason, Minato quickly noticed Minako.

"What?" asked Minato.

"That's prolly the first time I've ever heard you shout like that with such enthusiasm" said Minako. "Well anyways, come on! he's right about me being right! Get it over with!" continued Minako. After a few moments of thinking, they got over with it. Mitsuru came over to the twins to have a small agreement about jumping off cliffs.

"Arisato twins" called Mitsuru.

"Yes, senpai?" said the twins.

"Promise me that you will never do that in front of us again, understand?" said Mitsuru. The twins both knew that there's no use denying in front of Mitsuru. Both gave a long sigh before they could speak.

"Yes, senpai" said the twins.

"Good" and with that, Mitsuru left. Minato glared upon Minako. Minako looked up at her nii-san, curious.

"Hmm? What's with the glare nii-san?"

"It was your idea in the first place."

"Ya, and you agreed to it, which makes it OUR fault!" Minako then stuck her tounge out.

"*sigh* Whatever..." with those words, Minato left Minako just as Akihiko came in towards Minako after glancing to Minato.

"What's up with him?" asked Akihiko.

"Ahh, he's still pissed off that the whole jumping was my fault" said Minako.

"So, it was you who told him the idea?" asked Akihiko.

"Y-Yes, b-but h-he agreed to it!" exclaimed Minako. Akihiko chuckled at her response finding it adorable. Minako pouted at his response. Akihiko put hims arms around her, Minako was still pouting.

"Hey, don't be mad, I'm just teasing" said Akihiko.

"Hmph" said Minako whie crossing her arms.

"How bout a treat from me?" said Akihiko. This caused Minako's attitude ease up a bit.

"Hmm?"

"When we get back, I'll treat you to Hagakure, how bout it?" Hearing him say that, Minako's attitude changed.

"Ok!" she said cheerfully while glomping onto Akihiko which caused them to fall off the couch. He chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"I really missed you" he whispered at her ear.

"I missed you too" she said before giving her boyfriend a kiss.

**(Author's note): ummm I know this chapter is REALLY short but please bear with me, I'm having my final exams this week and I'm going to graduate from elementary soon,**  
**so the next chapters of this story will be on a delay (really sorry!) :(**


	5. Junpei's Scheme

**(Author's note): Hello! I'm back and I'm really sorry that this chapter was really really REALLY late so to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter not that long (because I'm just a sixth grader, I can't make REALLY long ones) I might have passed the exams but I failed the entrance exams I took T^T so now, I can focus on my story! And I guess, you might have noticed that the story is filled with AkihikoxMinako right? Truth is, I'm not good at dual scenes... And now, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA!**

***Beach***

Minato was walking around the seashore, when he spotted a figure, it was Yukari, sitting by sand a few feet away from Minato. Minato walked right up to her and closed her eyes from behind.

"Guess who" said Minato, in response she giggled but replied after.

"Minato"

"Right" he said as he sat down beside her.

"So, what are you doing here? It's already 6:30 pm" asked Minato.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to stare at the ocean, I guess...Anyways, why'd you jump of that cliff?"

"Hm? Oh, it was Minako's idea. We used to do that when we were small so, we tought we could do that again sometime"

"Is that so?" It was quiet and those two lovers just stared at the ocean without anyone saying a word...

"We should probabbly head back, we don't want the other to worry about us, right?" said Minato as he got up and offered a hand while Yukari gladly accepted it. As she got up, she gave Minato a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Minato. She giggled and ignored that question.

"Let's have a race, 1...2...3...GO!" she said as she darted towards the mansion- I mean vacation home. He gave out a long sigh and started to run too.

***Next day***

Everyone gathered to Mitsuru's yacht to head home. I guess everybody's there; Mitsuru, Minato, Yukari, Minako, Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru and Junpei. It was such a drag that they had to come home today, they wanted to spend more time on the beach...but it was most likely Junpei. Anyways, they had to go home someday,right? Everyone got into the yacht and waited unti they arrived home. Minako was over by the fence, staring at the ocean. Akihiko found her and came to her.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied.

"What are you doing?" asked Akihiko.

"Nothing really... just thinking I guess"

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Well I was wondering... what happened after me and nii-san became the Seals and why didn't Nyx let us go before? Why did it have to wait for five years?" she said.

"I can only answer your first question, I became a rookie officer, Mitsuru continued to lead the Kirijo group, Takeba became some pop idol, Fuuka is working in the Kirijo electronics, Ken is now in high school, Junpei is living his life and Koromaru just got lazy.

"Wow, things really have changed since we left, huh?" said Minako.

"Yes, but look on the bright side, at least I can be with you now, right?" he said as he hugged her close.

"Yeah... Hey, you still got to treat me for ramen alright?" she said as she looked up on him.

"Haha, I thought you'd forget about that but sure" said AKihiko. Just then, Junpei was walking towards their direction as he spotted them. He quicky hid behind the wall and took out his cellphone. While doing that, he murmured something.

"Hehe, nows the time to get this photo of those two" he said as he was angling his cellphone to take the shot. He succesfully got the photo, but forgot to put the 'click' noice off. Of course, Minako and Akihiko heard it, looked on Junpei with an angry look. Junpei quickly caught their glare and ran away, so now, they were alone again.  
As Junpei ran, he bumped into Minato. Junpei fell on his butt and droped his cellphone. Minato helped Junpei up and got his cellphone before Junpei got a chance to get it back. Minato saw the photo of Minako with Akihiko and smirked.

"You know, they're still being fluffy right now. I just got that photo a few seconds ago." said Junpei while smirking. Minato gave Junpei's cellphone and walked off.  
As he was walking he bumped into Yukari. Why is he bumping into people lately? Oh,well, at least it was his girlfriend this time. Yukari was the first to speak up.

"Oh, Minato, umm, sorry for bumping into you" said Yukari giving a small bow.

"Don't be little apologetic, I'm the one who should be sorry, I keep bumping into people" replied Minato.

"Haha, is that so?"

"Why don't we hang out when we get back home?" asked Minato.

"Want me to treat you for some cake?" he continued.

"Wah, really! Thanks a bunch Minato!" she said as she hugged Minato so tight and gave him a kiss on the cheeck. Junpei was following Minato's direction, heading towards them. He saw Yukari hugging Minato and thought to take a picture of them. He brought out his cellphone but turns off the sound first then takes the photo. Again, another success for Junpei. Yukari felt like someone was looking at them. She turned around, and saw a smirking Junpei who had finished taking the shot. Her eyes probably had fire in them as she darted to Junpei. Scared and unable to move, Junpei was easily caught by Yukari. Minato was just standing there, watching all the action. Just then, Minako and Akihiko came to their ddirection and saw the action too. Yukari was beating up JUnpei and after that, she grabbed his cellphone. She gave a glare at Junpei who had been lying on the ground. Minato, Minako and Akihiko went to look at Junpei's phone. First, they saw Akihiko hugging Minako.

"D-Delete it!" stuttered Minako, blushing. Minato and Yukari were giggling so Akihiko took the phone and deleted it with a blush on his face. Both were relieved to have that photo deleted. So, they turned to the next picture. Minato and Yukari were hugging in the picture. Now, it was Minako and Akihiko giggling while the other two were blushing. They deleted the photo and everyone turned to Junpei who had got to his feet, giving him a furious glare...

**(Author's note): *yawn* really sorry that this story is still short (even though I said that it would be long) and I'm so sorry that it took a while to update... School is over but we still have our practices for Graduation. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter and please don't hesitate to drop a review! :) ~Xaika**


End file.
